Nutty Days
by Rhemarine
Summary: While Beatrice is walking with her headphones in her ear, she gets unexpectedly injured by a football and laughed at by a few of her peers. However, Peanut comes to her aid and somehow this "little Prince and Princess" moment has grown into a catastrophe of problems. How can just one little heroic move grow into such a colossal nightmare?


**Author's Notes: **Just saying that I looooooooooove odd pairings. Though the stereotypical pairings are good too, but unexpected and none too interesting of persons that combine into one weird romance...Boom! Makes my heart and creative nature begin to soar into a wonderful creation of love, heartbreak, and all that excessive stuff! Ahem...Anyways, originally this pairing was going to be Johnny and Beatrice but since I couldn't find a picture of it, or find images that I could blend and edit the photo myself, well sigh...I just didn't find any sparks. So yeah. I'm still doing more research on Bully so I can give you guys the best fanfiction I can muster inside my brain.

Thanks to my younger brother for the best title name ever!

:x Floppingdoodle I should hurry up and shut my trap before I fill the whole page with my "meaningless drabble" as Tad would say with his faux accent. :B

**Summary:** First period has finally ended and everyone usually escapes the classroom in search of multiple bullying or relaxing stress relief activities. But one certain girl by the name of Beatrice, uses her mp3 to go into her own world. Unfortunately her music is too loud for her to hear or notice what's going on around her surroundings, which lands her to be injured by a football and laughed at by a few of her peers. However, Peanut's voice steps into the plate and comes to her aid. Little do Peanut and Beatrice know, this petty event according to them, is gonna grow and cause more and more outrageous problems. From rumors, to gossip, to attempted murders, threatened expulsions and possible suicidal attempts. How can just one heroic move grow into such a colossal nightmare? These are seriously turning into nutty days.

**Short Summary:** While Beatrice is walking with her headphones in her ear she gets unexpectedly injured by a football and laughed at by a few of her peers. However, Peanut comes to her aid and somehow this "little Prince and Princess" moment has grown into a catastrophe of problems. From rumors, to gossip, to attempted murders, threatened expulsions and possible suicidal attempts, how can just one little heroic move grow into such a colossal nightmare? These are seriously turning into nutty days.

**Warning: **Lots of OCs, some conversations, clothing, and actions are mature.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own this game. Rockstar Games rightfully owns it.

**This hasn't been beta approved but I did my best of proof-reading so, sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Once that badboy lunch period bell rang, students of the most prestigious school of Bullworth (delinquents) and high class (delinquents) went flying out or rather walked out of their classrooms in groups of two or three to the cafeteria or wherever they hung out for about an hour before returning to their second class(Note: Bullworth's protocol was to make two periods, then study time for the rest of the school hours until it ended at 4:30 pm). Ahh yes, finally some rest from strenuous thoughts and of looking down and reading, writing notes, having to read aloud(though there was a minority who couldn't sound out their words properly and so they'd fill in the blanks and make it into a joke to cover from their ignorance of phonics) and having to look forward to the future of either success or failure. Some of which was no importance to 88% of the whole student body. Which is a good number considering at least **SOME** of the students who never applied themselves at all, will have Bullworth on their resume and be able to work at a high class job. No matter their background or grades.

So this is the year of class 2009, with alot more delinquents-I mean students enrolling. It seems word is getting around and attention is actually grasping TV News Stations as well. Something Dr. Crabblesnitch has been waiting for since, ever.

Moving along, in the cafeteria, there's chittering and chattering, giggles, handshakes, cheers, nonsense and more cliques. The cliques consisted of: The Jocks, Greasers, Preps, Nerds, Emos, Rockheads, Druggies, Metrosexuals, Anime Freaks, Musicians, Goths and Geeks. There's not much to say about these cliques but, they've branched out from other groups, proving, the world of today is changing as we speak. Just like seasons. A large sum of time it's spring, then after the appointed time it's summer.

And the list goes on.

Nowadays, the cafeteria is way too small a room for students to actually stay and eat. The student body just practically filled the whole cafeteria to the point of people either having to stand on the sidelines, half-sit on the tables that were used for eating or have to vacate to another location. Which wasn't a big problem, the majority left and went to their usual hangouts anyways. Though, Beatrice chose to leave because there's too many bodies in one room and some combining body odors of people who are "rachet", as the new term is said nowadays but not used often, or some students who were well-fed. So with a press of a button she clicked her favourite song, Crystal Clear by Jaci Velasquez, that she put on repeat, placed her headphones on her ears and began to fall into her stress free world of no human life but her and her imaginative Prince Charming, wandering her way to a unbeknownst destination.

Skipping and twirling along past the school's parking lot, the school campus looked almost empty from the students either leaving the campus to eat out or cause mischief in town. Which was fine to her partly because she wouldn't be harassed by either mocking or flirting. Which wasn't something she didn't like part taking in. But the poor people who'd be faced with undeserved torture wasn't the greatest thing about this situation. She sighed.

With a few more skips, she'd finally made it to the fountain and decided to lightly run her fingers along the sides of it dramatically and earned some odd brown stuff and a bug on her hand. "Eeek!" She shrieked, quickly dipping her hands in the water to drown the bug and wash her hand. She then shook her hand to dry it off which gained a few stares from some preps on the left side of her by the Preps hangout. "Heh heh...Bug." Beatrice explained but swiftly covered the side of her face and walked more rapid paced steps past the gymnasium and onto the Jock territory; the football field.

In her gaze, she saw some guys on the field. A freshmen by the name of Brad, Dan, Damon, and Juri on one team and Peanut, Norton, Ethan, and Fatty on the other. It looked like it was about to end. Probably a quick game she guessed, as she made her way down a flight stairs onto a bleacher for a few minutes and watched. She chuckled a bit softly, unfortunately "Team Nutcracker" as Damon shouted out from time to time, referring to the other team, was losing by a whole lot. Well, you win some you lose some, though she didn't find it pretty fair since Damon and Juri were fifth years, grown men mind you, against 4th years.

Oh well, as long as there wasn't a big fight going on...

After maybe five more minutes she had decided to get a little closer, she wasn't a pervert or anything but, seeing well-defined, well except Fatty, but he was cute...ish, guys sweating with shirts off kinda made her more drawn to the game. So with small sugary steps and her back turned to the game, she began her journey to the small steps in front of the equipment shack.

* * *

Everyone were in their starting positions, and Fatty began to call out, "Pizza!, Pasta!," He looked back and forth dramatically as he winked at Dan. "Cheeseburger! , Fries!-"

"Enough with the stinkin' food remarks!" Dan shouted, sweating quite a bit.

"HUT HUT! GO!" Fatty yelled, making up his own wording and efficiently passed the ball underneath him to Ethan. Ethan received the ball and full out sprinted in a zig zag formation to only get pulverize by Juri but, swiftly Ethan was able to lazily chuck it to the side where Norton received it and continued his race to the end.

Norton felt his heart beat extremely fast as his feet quickly and violently crashed against the ground to the other side. Alas, a thought of getting a touchdown was interrupted by Dan ramming his head into the back of Norton's leg, where the bicep femoris is located, and felt himself fall backwards to ground.

Brad riskily recovers the ball and looks up to see whom he should pass it to. But he had a small amount of time before Peanut was going to knock the wind out of him. Yet, all of a the sudden a certain girl's body frame captures his attention and he smirks devilishly, while gritting his teeth. _Time for some payback Trudeau. _With a few seconds left before Romano pulverizes him, he throws back his arm and made it look like he was a little sloppy before he released the ball.

An "oof" escaped his lips as his body was crashed into, but his smile never left as he was able to hear a loud "clop!"

"Game ova!" Norton yelled, seeing the time on the timer say it was a half an hour more till it was time to return to the main building. Everyone ceased from playing and began high-fiving and wrapping their sweaty arms around each other's teammate. "Well, you lose again Team Nutcracker." Dan gloated.

"Wanna know why we're Team Nutcracker?" Ethan threatened, as Dan rolled his eyes and eased off, too tired for a fight.

Peanut placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it. It was a fair game, we all had fun and dat's all dat mattas."

"That's for sure." Norton agreed, handing his teammates water absorbent towels for athletes and they began wiping their epidermis from the excessive sweat.

"Hey, where's the ball?" Fatty asked a very good question. Where was the ball that Brad horribly chucked? They were sure they heard a plop sound, stopping it from getting too far. Everyone eyes began to roam back and forth until Peanut saw the ball beside a girl clutching her hand on the ground.

"Man, it hit that gal ova dere'." Peanut stated, then bolted to her aid while Norton tailed closely behind, and the others slightly farther back. "Are you aight?" Peanut asked, helping Beatrice up to see blood gushing out of her nose, her left cheek bruised and her tears trailing down her face.

"Do I look alright!?" Beatrice wailed before clutching her head again, regretting raising her voice as she felt a headache come onto her and bent over some from the inadequate pain that was beginning to really surface.

"Well, well, well look what the water drain forgot to swallow up." Brad stated, as Dan, Damon and Juri stood behind him and laughed.

"Whatever you jerk." Beatrice retorted, but soon blushed some from Peanut wiping the blood on her face off with his red handkerchief.

"Is that any way to talk someone who's come to see if you were alright dishwater? Of course not." Brad replied sarcastically.

"If anything you were the cause of my injury you...you ill-mannered buffoon." Beatrice yelped, feeling herself begin to grow choked up.

_"If anything you were the cause of my injury you...you ill-mannered buffoon." _Brad imitated her voice really badly, while moving his body femininely. "Humph, I think I want my money back."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Last time we've encountered each other, you asked me to buy you, slut."

"Hey! That's totally different-oww." Beatrice clutched her head tighter.

"Oh? Please enlighten me."

"It was a human auction for the school fundraiser."

"Different excuse same meaning, if anything, you're a cheap slut, probably worse off than Lola."

"Why don't you just go away." Beatrice said, tears trailing down more frequent.

"Aww, you don't like me coming to see if you were alright, why don't you just go kill yourself then? Because I'm going to be in Bullworth until the day you graduate."

"Aight dats enough jockstrap. This gal already got her hurt enough don't ya think? If you ain't gonna apologize for hurtin' the gal on accident, shut that trap of yours, capiche?" Peanut said, then turned to Norton, Ethan and Fatty. "Norton carry her bridal style to the garage and follow me, Trudeau tilt your head back and pinch your nose, Fatty, Ethan see ya 'round." Oddly, Brad bit his tongue and everyone followed instructions and went as should be.

"You're not gonna let Romano get away with that are you?" Dan asked, quite peeved.

"Come on guys, we reek and we to need focus on the next class." Brad replied, flipping his brunette hair out of his face and exiting the field with his lackeys.

* * *

"What's ya relationship with jockstrap?" Peanut asked, as him and Norton and a held Beatrice made their way to the garage.

"We've never seen eye to eye on numerous things that involve private life characteristics, wants and desires such as hobbies, likes, dislikes, political standards and thoughts. So this kind of behaviour was coming a mile away as some people would say as a metaphor for this type of situation." Beatrice replied in a nasal tone from having to pinch her nose.

"Ain't dat a mouthful." Peanut stated, walking up to the shop area to see Ricky sitting on a bike moping, and Vance and Lefty fixing a chain on bikes. "Aight chicos I need ya'll front and center. We got a injured gal ova 'ere that needs a fixin'." Once Norton found a wooden bench, he set Beatrice on it as he went to gather another shirt in the cabinet of the garage.

"Whaddaya need?" They replied in unison.

"Lefty and Vance I need you to go recova six cans of cherry cola from the machine in the boy's dorm." Lefty and Vance left instantly. "Ricky, go to the nurse's office and recova a bag of cotton, we need to replenish, and some salt." Peanut ordered. Ricky reluctantly left and sighed the whole way from exiting and entering. "Norton, take some cotton balls out of the medicine cabinet."

Norton simply nodded and soon handed some to Peanut, who still had his shirt off by the way, and placed them in Beatrice's nostrils. "Unfortunately dollface you'll have to breathe through ya mouth for now."

Beatrice nodded. "Ummm..."

"Hm?"

"How come you told Ricky to get some more cotton balls if you already have enough that you don't need to replenish just yet?" She asked, blushing a little more with Peanut's hand on her forehead to keep her head tilted back to regulate the bleeding.

"Ricky has neva gotten ova an old flame so, most of the time he's mopin' 'round all the time with us. So makin' him do somethin' helps his self-esteem a tid bit."

"Making him feel a sense of usefulness?" Beatrice stated, completing his thought.

"Exactly." Peanut got up for something and came back and handed Beatrice a screwdriver. "Here."

"What's this for?"

"Til the guys return, ya gonna need something cold on ya cheek to prevent swellin'. So hold dis to ya cheek til they return." Peanut ordered and stood up stretching.

Beatrice did as instructed and found her internal body temperature turn hot, and she could only imagine how crimson the shade on her face from being able to see the ripples of Peanut's broad torso flex beautifully. She never noticed before but, Peanut has actually grown into a very good-looking young man. _Oh shoot!_ She swiftly downcast her gaze so she could calm her poor heart. This was the first time in a while that a guy would give her the attention that she so wished to have, maybe even deserved?

But not just with anyone you know, though the feeling of the sense of concern and worry for her did make her feel pretty good. Like he saw her as a girl, a human being, someone in need of a hero. "Oh boy, here I go with thoughts of nonsense. But really it's merely a kind gesture of a gentleman's pride."

"Pardon?" a voice replied and she looked up to see Norton sitting in front of her with a seat backwards and him sitting on it while facing her with his crossed arms resting along the top of the chair.

"Oh no, I said that out loud?" Beatrice clasped her free hand over mouth and blushed deeper.

"Ya anywhowhat, why were ya out there on the field? It's dangerous when men play, 'cause we play hard." Norton took the screwdriver from Beatrice and turned it on it's other side and helped her place it back on her bruised cheek.

"Science." She muttered quite embarrassed, pressing her finger between the lenses of her glasses to push it back up.

"How can ya do science when we're playing foot-." Norton stopped in mid-sentence and smirked. "Ahhh, you were observin' or comparin' the muscular alignment of our nude torsos eh?"

"W-w-w-what..."

"I knew it. You have a thing for someone on that field." Norton teased accusingly.

Beatrice blushed a brighter red and felt anxiety had come on. She had forgotten that Norton was one of the booksmart greasers. So even if she tried to dance her tongue behind her lips in words that would usually confuse a mere average student, it wouldn't work with this handsome geek charming. Not one bit. "I-I..."

"It ain't Dan 'cause that's one ugly little man. Nor Fatty, he's seems like the type you'd have as a lil bro who will always be stuck in the friendzone. It ain't me 'cause you rejected my offer on hangin' out just for fun and thinkin' I wanted you for ulterior motives." Norton teased by wiggling his brows suggestively and saw Beatrice stick out her tongue childishly, making him chuckle a little bit. "It ain't Damon, Brad, or Juri 'cause they're all jerks soooo," Norton tapped his index finger on his bottom lip thinkingly then dramatically went nose to nose with her. "You gots the hots for Peanut."

Beatrice gasped and looked around back and forth to see where Peanut was, yet he was nowhere to be found.

"You lookin' for him to confess your feelings? Sorry your outta luck, he left a few minutes ago to grab some stuff."

"Firstly," Beatrice stood up, glaring down at Norton. Norton stood up as well and tilted her head back for the blood flow. "The precipitation of the erotic stimuli between me and Romano-

"Woah woah woah," Norton chuckled. "I neva said anythin' about any turn-ons."

"Yes you did." Beatrice insisted.

"When did I say that Princess?"

"When you said the phrase, "gots the hots"."

Norton chuckled. "That phrase means when someone has a crush on someone but is too afraid to tell em' straight up. Now if I said there was a sexual attraction I'd say, "you're hot and bothered"."

"O-oh...," Beatrice pushed her glasses back up. "I guess my understanding of urban phrases are lacking."

"Ya, by a whole lot." Norton retorted. Smart wo_men, always trying to prove the right person wrong. At least she is willing to submit, which is pretty rare to find. Peanut's got a rare one after em'._

"I'm trying to say that I don't feel that way towards him."

"Sexual wise?"

"Yes."

"So it's just attraction?"

"All you need to know is that, I'm not the type of girl to engage in the reproduction process before marriage."

"Oh, so we got us a old-fashioned saint huh? From now on, I'm calling you Sis. Beatrice. Wow, that really has a good ring to it too." Norton poked, smiling widely at her irritated expression.

"Ugh!" Beatrice sighed irritably.

"What's goin' on in 'ere huh?" a voice asked, quite interested in the conversation.

"Esposito! Glad you could make it." Norton cheered, beckoning him to come closer.

"Woah, what happened to your face?" Hal unthinkingly mentioned, wide-eyed and engrossed to the spot on Beatrice's ug looking face.

"What's the female version of getting clam jammed again?" Norton teased and both him and Hal laughed.

This was definitely not what Beatrice wanted. People teasing her, mocking her, and making a joke out of every little thing about her. This was what she was trying to avoid. She clenched her fists tightly and shut her eyes trying to prevent tears. She mentally scolded herself.

Why was she such a crybaby? It was only a harmless joke, right? Then why was she angry and frustrated when it involved her and Peanut in cahoots with each other? Did she really have some sort of emotional attraction to Peanut? It couldn't be, she'd only talked to him a few times during her stay at Bullworth.

And half of the time it was either about homework, notes, and school projects. Besides that, it was only an acquaintance x acquaintance/ Hello goodbye relationship. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just plain and simple. Nothing exciting about it whatsoever.

"Chokin' the chicken." a peeved voice rang out answering Norton's rhetorical question and stopping Hal's and Norton's contagious laugh to come to an abrupt halt.

"Romano, you're back."

"Ya and I see you're pickin' on the girl who was brutally injured by a sadistic lil freshmen who's really askin' for his lil pecker to be blown off by a firecracker." Peanut retorted, crossing his arms after he placed a cooler and a few empty styrofoam cups and mugs on a new round coffee table in the middle of the room.

"He was just playing around, don't worry about it really. It's okay." Beatrice defended Norton, having a feign but convinceable smile.

"Sure whateva. Anyways," Peanut took out a cigarette. "Where are those nincompoops, Ricky, Vance, and Lefty? It's been at least eight minutes since I'd sent em' out?"

"I saw Vance and Lefty walkin' towards the boy's dorm a few minutes ago, but Ricky, I haven't seen em'." Hal replied.

"Man, probably a line up or somethin'." Peanut sighed and lighted up the bud of his cigarette then turned to the window to begin smoking. "The good ole days where everythin' was accessible has finally stopped."

After a few minutes of silence, Beatrice looked in Peanut's direction and observed the atmosphere. It seemed whenever Peanut was present everything that was a nuisance or loud ceased to make mischief and noise. The only sound that could be heard was a few mumbles here and there from Peanut and the windchimes. It almost made her feel like it was a quiet and pleasant place, despite the aroma of oil and metal. So, she guessed Peanut must be under Johnny Vincent's wing.

Speaking of Johnny Vincent, where was he? Ever since Lola's betrayal he's been hard to find. Sure she's seen him multiple times in class, looking pretty spiffy and well kept. Almost as if he had gotten over it, though his eyes scarcely denounced that theory she had came up in her head. The theory of a Broken Heart was ultimately correct, but she wondered about the negative emotions wounding up inside his head. She hoped he was alright, after all they used to chat sometimes during co-op in literacy.

Yep, that's right. Both Johnny Vincent and Beatrice loved the art of expressing their emotions on paper. Exhibiting the desire to use words to articulate encouragement, romance and morality into one's soul. Just like the famous authors of all time, well in their opinion. Ultimately, Shakespeare, Nathaniel Hawthorne, C.S. Lewis, J. R. R. Tolkien, and many more that surrounds fantasy, realism, spirituality, and inspiration. Many of which they both took pride in completing and retaining of what's been written.

"Trudeau." Peanut spoke.

Beatrice turned her head quickly in his direction puzzled, seeing his gaze forward out the window. "Yes?"

"Turn ova the screwdriver on the opposite side. Gotta make dat cheek back to it's usual beauty."

"Oh...yes of course." Beatrice blushed and did as instructed. Did Peanut just compliment her? As if on cue, a scrunched up paper with an elastic band wrapped around it with a pencil bounded in between landed in her lap. She looked up to find Norton wink at her and urged her to open it. So she did and saw a little note which read:

_(Dear Sis Beatrice,)_

_Just so you know, I ain't gonna apologize 'bout teasing you.)_

_Though I do hope I didn't make ya cry, ya crybaby.)_

_By the way, don't think much on the compliment from Peanut.)_

_He's way out of your league.)_

Looking up, she glared at him and decided to reply. With a move of swift strokes she printed her response and scrunched up the paper, tied the pencil with the rubber-band and tossed it back to him. Norton smiled brightly and sat up some and un-scrunched the ball of paper and read:

_(Dear Norty,)_

_Don't think for one minute I'm letting that compliment go to my head.)_

_I know my features are 100% average and that my body type is considered below your pay grade.)_

_But I make up for it in intelligence and personality.)_

_Something I doubt you have.)_

Norton shook his head and replied and tossed it back.

_(Dear Sis Beatrice,)_

_Norty? Really? Ugh.)_

_And like always you take things the wrong way.)_

_I only said that because Peanut is out of your league.)_

_Not in looks, but maturity.__)_

_And please, who's scored the highest in every class. Me. The smartest guy on campus.)_

_I even beat your lame oh possy/clique.)_

Beatrice replied then tossed it back.

_(Dear Norty,)_

_Yeah yeah.)_

_And yes, that shall be your alias so prepare yourself.)_

_What do you mean?)_

Before Norton could reply, Vance, Ricky and Lefty had finally returned, and he stuffed the ball of paper in his pocket. "Sorry we're late, it took alot longer than we thought." Lefty stated, placing five cans of cherry cola in the cooler.

"Yeah, too many students in one area causes a lotta problems. Especially them freshmen brats who lack respect for those older than em'." Vance said, handing a cold can of cherry cola to Beatrice.

Beatrice thanked him and placed the screwdriver on the arm of the wooden bench and felt the coolness of the can against her skin. Man was that cold, but it did feel a little nice. Made her feel really fresh.

"True, so what time is it?" Peanut replied, then inhaled the fumes from the cigarette then puffed it out.

"12:45." Ricky replied, placing the cotton balls and the salt in the cabinet. "Fifteen minutes till our next class."

"Dang it, I was hopin' to take a nice cat nap." Ricky sighed and pressed the bud of the cigarette in an ashtray, then turned around and plopped on a dark leather bench.

"So where's Johnny?" Lefty asked.

"Either at the pier takin' a smoke or hanging out with dat dropout chick." Before someone could ask, "Don't ask me."

When that conversation had finally ended, everyone except Beatrice and Peanut started chatting on about girls, jobs, "action figures", movies, games or took a few z's. The laughter was music to Beatrice's ears. All her life, screaming, yelling, harassment, and bullying was the only thing she had come to recognize as the norm. But hearing and watching friends communicate this way, made her thoughts begin to re-evaluate her way of thinking into something more...peaceful. Something worthwhile either listening...or partaking in. With no restraints or insecurities to hold you down.

However, time unfortunately seemed to speed up quite quickly, and creep it's long hand of annoyance to remind these adolescents of educational purposes for the next four and a half hours. "Aight guys, time to move out." Peanut ordered them, then walked over to Beatrice, offering his hand to help her up off the wooden bench. Which she shyly accepted and blushed brightly from the "ooooo" in the background. "Grow up guys." Peanut retorted to the gang and pulled out the cotton balls full of dried up blood from nose. Then dropped them in a trashcan.

"Let's move out." Peanut ordered, walking with the clique behind him and Beatrice joining this little parade.

Beatrice smiled some, it seemed Peanut was nicer than he lead himself to be. Usually he was a little mean sometimes, maybe even he earned the title of harsh, though he had a moral entity about it. Everything that came out of his mouth had purpose, maybe that was why he was chosen to be in second command. He arranges his words perfectly, his tone was authority, when he spoke it was right to the point, no sugarcoating, and his concern of others was what drew Beatrice to Peanut.

Wait, drew her? When did these thoughts start coming onto her? Like, seriously, this was weird. Out of all the good-looking guys here at Bullworth, even though they were troublemakers, why was Peanut beginning to surface in her mind? She knew if it was someone close to her, it would make sense.

But not someone who's only a mere acquaintance by alot. On a acquaintance scale from one to ten, it would be ten to the fullest. So why?

Passing the fountain, "Psst." a voice whispered.

Beatrice turned her head to the source of the noise and spotted Norton handing her the scrunched up paper. She was about to receive it when Lefty swiped it. "Ooo lala, what is this? A love confession?" Lefty teased waving it up in the air. As you didn't know, Lefty's growth spurt kicked in, making him at least four inches taller than Norton and that was saying alot. So when he stretched his arm in the air, no one could steal it from him, yet.

"Yup, I gave Beatrice an answer in this note." Norton replied, smirking and chuckling from Beatrice shoving Norton but it didn't move him at all.

When the time was right, Hal swiped it from Lefty when his arms were lowered and quickly opened it. "Dear, Dearest Sista Beatrice, to clarify your ansa on the out of the league topic, you're simply too naive and think Lar..." Hal said interrupted in a bad imitation of an english accent but quite stunned, finding it swiped from Vance who continued.

"On the out of the league topic, you're simply too naive and think Larry-." Vance's eyes widened. Peanut swiped it from Vance and went to read it(in his mind), to find Lefty, Beatrice, Hal, Vance and Norton swipe it back with a unison, "No!".

"Eh? Why can't I read it but you guys can?" Peanut complained, finding it quite unfair.

"It's for immature eyes only." Norton retorted and ripped the paper to shreds and dumped it in the nearest garbage container.

"You guys can't be serious."

"Man, I've neva been more serious than "white on rice, and glass a milk, and a paper plate, and a snowstorm."(Best lines ever from Super Smash Bros series on youtube)."

"Really? Whateva." Peanut scoffed and walked on forward with Ricky to the main building.

"Don't worry we got your back Trudeau, right boys?" Norton said, wrapping his arm around Beatrice's shoulder. The boys cheered "yeah" in unison.

Oh boy, what was Beatrice in for?

* * *

Once Johnny Vincent's lackeys finally left, she threw herself onto her locker back first, clutching her books close to her chest. Finally, alone she thought. She really needed some time to think about what Norton had explained to her on their walk into the main building. A blush covered her face, to think she had more of an audience. "You really have no shame!" Beatrice slammed her head back into her locker.

That Norton...the things she wanted to do to him that would deem her inhuman.

"You alright?" Eunice asked.

"O-ohhh, yes." Beatrice replied to her best friend Eunice. Eunice's body had shrunk slightly because of a summer job and some healthy choices. Though, her face had remained the same and the frame of her body still was very chunky. But you could see most of her stomach fat had dissipated.

"You can tell me later, right now class is about to start. Don't be late, we have a student body meeting after school." Eunice had this tendency, sense that there was something beyond a feigned expression and she was good at it too.

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot."

"I know, thats why I reminded you, blondie." Eunice joked, making Beatrice smile. "Well, see you later."

Beatrice waved her goodbye and arrived at English Class in her seat. "Please everyone take your seats, it's time to write a 1,000 word essay on whatever you like. But," Mr. Galloway lifted his finger up a short moment before placing a stack of blank spiral pages on each desk in front. "Take one and pass it down; It has to be appropriate for all ages. I shan't say any names, but you know who you are. You have the whole class period to finish it and if you finish early you are free to leave my class to, I hope no foolishness, engage in peer type activities."

O Thank God, Beatrice thought. Now maybe she could figure out what and how she really felt towards Peanut. Unzipping her pencil case, she took a pencil out and began writing. Was she really, truly feeling something towards Peanut? She knew there wasn't a secure or strong foundation of a scientific method that prevails to determine or envision how and if someone is attracted to another human being.

The only thing that is straight forward is the hormones in the body of sexual attraction of both the opposite gender towards the other when it's time for the reproduction process to proceed. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine being sexually attracted to Larry "Peanut" Romano, but shook her head abruptly realizing that was a really bad idea. Images that needn't be, have been birthed inside her mind. Mentally she scolded herself. Now she was going to have to live with that guilt to the grave.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. This wasn't getting her nowhere, she needed to talk with Eunice and Sarah. Soon and fast. Her mind kept playing horrible tricks on her. So in the meantime, she wrote a 1,000 word essay on how science is useless when it comes to figuring out the emotional balance and unbalance of when the opposite genders attract.

* * *

At long last, the school bell rang and the majority of the students hurried out of the classrooms ready to hurry to finish their homework or procrastinate to have innocent fun or cause havoc. Eunice had waited outside the English classroom for Beatrice. "Hey." Beatrice said, seeing Eunice.

"Hey Blondie." Eunice replied as they began walking to the Art classroom. "So I hear you came back in the main building with Norton's arm around your shoulder. "

Beatrice frowned and sighed. "Yeah."

"Why are you making such a ugly face? Did he smell?"

"No, he's just so ill-mannered sometimes then he's nice. It's confusing guessing which one is the real Norton."

"Oh, so you guys have THAT type of relationship." Eunice assumed.

"Ew no! He's very handsome but he's not my type." Beatrice replied and stopped to let a Rockhead pass her in front of her and Eunice before turning a corner up the steps.

"Oh, so umm...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know if Hal has a girlfriend? Since you were with him too."

"No, I don't know if he has one or not."

"Okay." Eunice replied, smiling and opening the door to the classroom to let in Beatrice first and she followed after.

* * *

"No! Last year's budget skyrocketed, we can't afford to get the football players a new icon. Plus, the name "Bullworth" would deem unuseful." Pete shouted back at Christy, showing her the document. Christy argued back with a document of her own saying how some annoying staff should just be laid off to be able to purchase the new icon for Bullworth. Pete easily retorted with her miscalculating the fundraising money and how her decision to leave it in the library for safe keeping has left them in this mess. So listening to her wouldn't deem wise anymore unless she had some sort of proof that what she was saying was valid. And thus, her plan was invalid for her to continue.

In the room sat, Crabblesnitch as the judge, Edna, Ms. Philips, Ms. Peabody and Hattrick as the jury and Donald as the bayliff.

"As always, the intelligent, whom I'm proud of, headboy proves his case with flying colors." Crabblesnitch boasted.

"Thank you sir." Pete replied.

"I have a question." Christy annoyingly stated.

"It is over Miss Martin, please leave." Crabblesnitch ordered in which Christy bit her tongue and left the room defeated.

After a few congrats were in order to the headboy, Eunice, Beatrice and Pete left together. "Wow, you're really getting good at being unmerciful when debating Pete. It seemed like a few minutes ago you were shy, and the next you're Chuck Norris." Eunice emphasized.

Pete chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as a small blush crept over his nose. "Heh heh, I wouldn't say Chuck Norris but thanks."

"You're right, not Chuck Norris, but Darth Vader. You practically force choked Christy into submission. Then used the force to make Crabblesnitch agree with you." Beatrice corrected and winked at him. Pete chuckled some more as he opened the door for Eunice and Beatrice and both of him thanked him as he followed behind. "I got some stuff to do before it hits 8 'o clock so, I'll see you guys around."

"Bye." Beatrice and Eunice said in unison. "Well blondie, I'm off to finish my homework and go to bed, are you coming?"

"No, I finished all my homework in English Class so I'll just be hanging out here until 8:30, my usual time."

"Okay, and be careful. You never know if Norton is the jealous type." Eunice teased and walked away with Beatrice shouting, "Shut up!" with a laugh in her tone. Beatrice sat on the flight of stairs in front of the main building and stared at the orange, blue, yellow and pink in the sky. "What a marvelous sight." It was beautiful how different hues were blending in as the sun was setting. She often wondered what it would be like looking at this with a romantic partner.

It gave the impression of something that created and built up the mood to something as beautiful as love. Even though she was a science geek, she knew there wasn't any scientific defisis of what love was made up of. All she had known for now was love was something beyond her grasp because of her realistic nature at best. She sighed, Norton was right after all. Maybe she wasn't up to Peanut's league, even though she wasn't trying to be. Norton had explained that, love does and if she didn't know what that meant, she wasn't ready until the clock strikes midnight.

That was it. Love does. It made no sense. Sure when you like someone your body reacts from different hormones overriding and blending into different overriding hormones that causes...sexual attraction. Oh boy, not those images again...

I think she knew she went off track there from trying to compare hormones and feelings into one theory. She sighed, this wasn't helping. She desperately needed female guidance from Eunice and Sarah, but didn't want to interrupt them. Tomorrow she decided, tomorrow. That's where things could begin anew, including her thoughts.

"You got all dat you could find?" A familiar voice said.

"Mhm. Now where's benjamin." Another familiar voice replied and she could hear a ruffle of something plastic. Beatrice took silent steps to see what was going on. Once she discovered where those two voices were coming from, she was shocked. She couldn't believe it, Peanut was buying drugs from the janitor? This was so...unreal.

"Thank you kindly." Steve Luntz the custodian thanked, then went on his way.

Beatrice moved back behind the garbage can to hide and shook her head. How could he think of doing this sort of thing? It was bad enough he was an underage smoker but having drugs would do twice the damage to his body which lead to death. Oh man, what was she going to do...? Wait, her? This didn't even involve her.

What he did behind closed doors was no business of hers, so why would she be doing something about it? Exactly, nothing. She walked a few steps forward towards the flight of stairs again, to only stop. Her brain was telling her no, but her heart was completely opposite...Really her heart?

This must be when your morality and realism clash, she thought sighing. Keeping her distance she followed Peanut quietly. Even so, she thought, he was still a human being in need. He was still someone who hurt and needed to be comforted. But she wondered why she felt compelled that she was the only one who had the ability to be his comforter.

Times were really getting weirder for this science geek. After she talked to herself in her head on how to obtain the bag from him she had come down to one conclusion. And that was to run up, steal the bag, and run to the Nerd headquarters for proper disposal of this product of self-abuse. She knew she'd have to watch her back after this but, it was worth it saving her fellow classmate. With no time to lose she took a deep breath and began her journey of no return.

* * *

As soon as she was close enough she swiped it out of his grasp and began full-out sprinting. _Two years of track don't fail me now. _Beatrice heard a "hey" from behind and quick footsteps behind her. The first rule she learned in the face of winning a race is to never look back, no matter how close they get. Don't lose your footing, don't lose your motivation, and breath like inflating a balloon.

Constantinos and a freshman named Clarence(This thirteen year old artistic prodigy was caucasian, had neck length curly dirty blonde hair, the brightest blue eyes, a slender frame and wore a blue Bullworth shirt that was tucked into his white skinny jeans and possessed customary black running shoes) his new protegé who always, no matter what carried a camera with him; were walking back to the parking lot. Constantinos began to explain the protocol on how to catch the best scenes here in Bullworth.

Everyone and everything around here had it's interesting moments and intense moments. There was no day that went by at Bullworth that you were bored, well except math class. That was understandable. "The number one rule of being a successful editor is to always leave the flash off-." A whoosh from Beatrice running with a bag flash past their gazes. But within a blink of an eye Peanut Romano came busting in with a look that gave the two boys chill.

"Time for your first lesson in the newspaper business, catching a scoop." Constantinos said ushering Clarence to follow them.

* * *

Beatrice had made it to the football field where the cheerleaders were well...cheerleading and the Anime Freaks clique were having a meeting behind the bleachers. Looking to her left she had seen that the Nerd's headquarters were locked. _Shoot! _What was she going to do? If she joined the Anime Freaks meeting they'd try to make her an honorary member or worse, watch some Japanese cartoons.

"A woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do." Bravely she hid amongst the Anime Freaks clique, amazed they were just discussing the release of new episodes of...what was it, Naruto? She thanked God that this was the perfect cover for now, until the leader, Angie saw a new face and smiled brightly. "Oh hey! Everyone, say hello to Beatrice!" Beatrice's heart skipped a beat...oh no...oh goodness gracious no.

"Hello Beatrice!" Everyone cheered in unison.

There was no time to waste, she jumped up and was about to turn the corner when she saw Peanut's back to her looking back and forth. She took a few steps backwards and hid behind the wall only 10 inches away from the flustered and angered Romano. Oh no, the things he might do to her, she thought, but stuck to her decision wholeheartedly. She swallowed the lump of nervous saliva in her throat and took a few slow breaths. If she couldn't get in through the shortcut, she'd have to do it the long way.

With another deep breath she bolted past Peanut and bumped into Norton. Oh great. "Well hey there Sis. Beatrice." Norton greeted with a wink.

"Listen I don't have time, just keep quiet."

Norton chuckled. "Now you're givin' me orders?"

"Please just-."

"Hey! Don't move! Don't you dare move!" Peanut yelled, clearly out of breath towards Beatrice.

Taking this as a good opportunity, she dashed up the flight of stairs onto her next destination; the library.

* * *

Man, Norton never saw anyone move as quickly as the road-runner in real-life. Practically left him with some residue dust in the air. "Follow me and help me catch her." Peanut ordered as he dashed as well after her. Norton followed quite interested in this little dispute going on.

"So what's the problem?"

"She's stolen somethin' dat ain't belong to her."

Norton was shocked. "She...stole somethin' from you?"

Peanut sighed and pushed his legs to move a lot faster to catch up to Road-runner Trudeau. Man, where did this impeccable speed come from all of the sudden? How had she known what it was that he had in his possession? Had Beatrice really confessed her feelings to Norton? If so, did she not want anyone knowing?

Well sorry, it mentioned his name in there and he had the sudden urge to see what it was. If he was gonna be labeled as "immature" so be it.

* * *

Beatrice slid to stop herself and entered the nerds turf. But a grab to her forearm stopped her in her tracks. She turned her gaze to an extremely red in the face Peanut Romano. His breaths heavy and audible. His sweat that trailed down from his forehead all the way down to his neck.

She wished she could watch as that sweatdrop made it's journey on beautifully carved abs, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. "I finally," Huff. "Got ya." He stated, swiping the bag of shredded papers from her grasp.

Beatrice made a grab for the bag and a tug of war began. "I know it's hard to accept but you have a problem." Beatrice barked, trying to get the bag of cocaine out of his hand.

So she knew. "It ain't your business." Peanut barked back, yanking.

"The only way to solve your problem is to stop this. You know you're hurting yourself by engaging in this."

"So? If it ain't affectin' others why should I care if it hurts me?"

"Because I-we care about you a lot. Don't you think it hurts to know someone acts normal one second, then the next find them doing things behind their back."

"It's only my first time, no one will care if I do it in secret just once."

"One time, turns into three times, three times turns into a whole month of sleepless nights. Sleepless nights turn into a hell on earth until you wish not to live anymore, because of your conscience. Is that really what you want Peanut?! Is it! To die at a young age!?" Beatrice cried, as tears began to flow down her cheeks. She didn't think she'd get this passionate and emotional over this. But it was a matter of life and death.

Norton and Peanut stood frozen. "Huh?" Peanut replied. Taking this as a chance to yank the bag out of his hand, Beatrice yanked too hard and found herself falling backwards. Peanut instantly went to catch her but his fatigue from all that running had made him weak. So, you can guess what's happened, both of them are in a questionable position.

With Beatrice's hands clutching onto Peanut's shirt in the chest area, and Peanut atop her with hands on either side of her head to stop his head from banging into hers, a flash of light exhibited itself and both the couple and Norton look back to see Constantinos and a little kid hiding in a bush. How come they didn't see them earlier? Wait a minute, that kid had a camera. "Clarence you idiot!" Constantinos shouted and tried to get away with him but Norton caught them by the neck. Constantinos cursed under his breath.

"Where do you clowns think you're goin'?" Norton asked in a tone colder than Alaska. Constantinos nor Clarence gave an answer but simply bowed their head down in shame. Not because of snooping, but getting caught. "Hey mama and papa, I'm gonna teach these kids a lesson while you two patch up 'kay? No divorce, love you both the same." Norton winked and walked off with the two partners in crime.

Peanut swiped the bag away and stuffed it in his backpocket. Then offered his hand to her, which she shyly took it and stood up. Though she soon realized she and him were too close, as her cheeks got warm. "I payed for these papers so their mine now, understand?"

"But-wait, papers?" Beatrice went dumbfounded.

"Ya, shredded papers that I couldn't find so I asked the janitor to find em' for me. Of course dat ain't came free at all."

"So you mean you weren't buying cocaine?"

"Cocaine? Where'd you get dat idea?"

"Well I saw you and-."

"Aight, let's just agree it was a big misunderstandin' 'kay?" Peanut stated taking a step back and reaching out his hand to seal the deal.

"Okay." Beatrice agreed and shook his hand. For some reason her hand started trembling and her heart was pounding extremely hard in her chest.

"You aight? I can feel your pulse in my hand and it's speedin' up quite a bit." Peanut asked, really concerned.

Beatrice let go of his hand and smiled while placing her hand over her heart. "I'm fine. I just haven't exercised like that in a while so my heart is trying to go back to it's usual rhythm."

Peanut randomly cupped her chin and turned her face to check if her cheek was alright. "You're cheek finally returned to bein' a beaut." He let go. "Take it easy aight?" Peanut ordered before turning his back and walking. Norton had finally joined him and turned around yelling to Beatrice, "You betta take a shower, a woman shouldn't reek as bad as a man!"

"Are you sure it's not you!?" Beatrice retorted smiling and waving goodbye.

...

Letting out the breath she had been holding, a big sigh escaped her lips. Shaking her head, she began her walk home to the girl's dorm. She needed to reduce the speed of her heart and calm down. That's when earlier events surfaced her mind. Facepalm.

Well, she overthinked again, causing a problem that needn't be caused. But she was glad to find out that Peanut wasn't doing drugs. It would've been such a waste on a very good-looking guy like him. Especially someone who looked like he had promise in everything he's done and will continue to do in the future to come. Howbeit, the thought about those shredded pieces of paper he needed so badly wafted her mind.

Probably homework or notes, she thought. Well, she'll probably never find out. In the meantime, she was forming different mental notes on how to put Peanut's smoking habits to a halt.

* * *

**O.O I didn't think it would've taken this long to write a chappie of this series. Oh, yes this is a series with multiple pairings, and POVs. You think this chappie was entertaining, just you wait till the next one is up. Anyways, thank you to those who read this and found it interesting. The next chappie will take me some time, because you got to take breaks with your brain or you'll either have bald spots in your hair or have early aged silver streaks that weren't meant to be there at this young age.**

**If I have any errors please tell me, I didn't use my beta for this one because well, they don't have as much time on their hands as I do. Plus it's quite longer than the one I already gave them soooo...yeah. Much appreciated.**

**Until next time, bye bye. (^o^)/)~**


End file.
